Kingdom of Seas
by Legiao - porque somos muitos
Summary: um novo mundo. novos custumes, antigas e novas batalhas. essa é hitoria de um jovem cavaleiro que descobre em um novo mundo uma motivação maior para lutar e um novo mundo para salvar.  spin off de Zodiac Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Há 10 anos , uma cruzada foi iniciada pela busca do santo graal , o idealizador dessa batalha foi dionisio e seus bacantes, ele ocorreu no norte da espanha, nela varios santos de prata cairam , essa é a saga de um deles.

Capitulo I – os ventos malignos e a queda de prata.

O sol da Grécia era uma das melhores coisas que ele podia sentir, ele amava aquele vento quente, mesmo ali deitado no alto de uma árvore, aquele vento cálido é bom. Eram bons tempos de paz.

_ O que você faz ai, Clochard? – dizia um homen loiro abaixo da árvore- Você é muito relaxado Nótus.

_ Me deixa em paz Luc- diz o jovem cabelos curtos e negros.

_ Impossível, mon'sier – responde o jovem cavaleiro de Cefeu - Desde quando é tão preguiçoso.

_ Quero aproveitar bem esse dia – ele novamente sente o caloroso vento- por ser a última vez.

_ E por que seria?-pergunta o loiro curioso.

_ Sinto uns ventos assutadores - ele abre os olhos – eles não estão na direção do santuário, mas estão nos ameaçando.

_ Hum, às vezes me esqueço que apesar dessa cara, você é o homen que manipula os ventos malígnos à vontade – o cavaleiro de lagarto salta da árvore e sorri para o companheiro. Nesse momento um soldado vem correndo na direção dos dois.

_ Mestre Luc de Cefeu e Mestre Nótus de Lagarto – o homem chega arfando pela corrida e Nótus coloca a mão em seu ombro.

_ Calma companheiro – ele sorri para o soldado- Agora me diga o que esta havendo.

_ Mestre Garcia de baleia esta convocando todos os cavaleiros de prata- Luc olha para nótus, este sorri que com cara de que "eu sabia".

Os dois amigos correm em alta velocidade com suas armaduras devidamente vestidas, logo eles chegam no local da reunião. Quem a ministra é um jovem e robusto cavaleiro de cabelos loiros cortados no estilo militar.

_ Todos os cavaleiros de prata estão aqui, mon'ani- Comenta Luc surpreso- geralmente somos enviados em missões individuais ou em duplas.

_ Sim – responde Garcia – Mas dessa vez vamos emcarar uma ameaça maior e na linha de frente.

_ Que ameaça ?- pergunta o cavaleiro de corvo.

_ Bacantes - aquilo foi uma surpresa afinal Dionísio raramente entrava em guerra – eles estão na espanha em diração do lar dos templários, nossa missão é impedí-los.

_ Uma cruzada – comenta Nótus, então eles sentem um poderosíssimo cosmo surguindo pelo espaço tempo, da ruptura sai um homem alto de traje dourado e olhos vermelhos, é Iblis de Gêmeos, o cavaleiro imortal.

_ Cruzadas né?- Ele gargalha, seu ar demoníaco muda para um rosto sério e sombrio- escutem, estamos dividindo essa missão, os cavaleiros de bronze devem cuidar dos feridos e manter o civis seguros de qualquer ataque covarde dos Bacantes, os Cavaleiros Dourados serão resposáveis por eliminar as maiores ameaças como os sátiros, a missão de vocês é cuidar da linha de frente e impedir soldados e outros bacantes de de entrarem no perimetro do templo, mas já aviso não quero que vocês tentem nada acima de suas força, se encontrarem um sátiro se retirem e convoquem os dourados.

_ Nos esconder?- Nótus susurra, aquilo para ele era incompriensível, por mais forte que o inimigo fosse ele é um a cavaleiro e jamais aceitaria correr de uma luta.

_ Fica calmo- Luc já conhecia o orgulho do seu melhor amigo, sabia que ele jamais aceitaria correr de uma luta em hipótese alguma- é melhor ouvirmos ele.

_ Não somos tão fracos assim- nesse momento ele percebe o olhar de Gêmeos para ele.

_ Sinto seu desejo de lutar e vencer - ele comenta diretamente ao jovem cavaleiro - Mas só isso não basta, se encontrar alguem mais forte deve nos convocar imediatamente, entendido?

_ Sim – responde ele a muito contra gosto. Em poucas horas os guerreiro de prata estão espalhados pela floresta ao redor do monte pirineus lar dos templários.

Não muito tempo depois da chegada dos santos, vários cosmos são sentidos ao redos do lugar santo dos cavaleiros do tempo. Um grupo sorrateiro de cerca de 30 soldados bacantes se esqueiram pelas árvores de maneira ligeira e quase imperceptível.

_ Vamos depressa, vamos atacar na surdina – disse um deles na frente.

_ Essa é a parte mais vulnerável para nós...- antes que pudesse dizer algo atravessa sua cabeça em alta velocidade.

- Mas o que foi isso...- antes que outros pudessem indagar eles vêem uma figura no alto da árvore.

_ Foi aquele maldito- eles acumulam cosmo na mão e lançam na forma de rajada.

_ Não vai fucionar- ele ergue as mãos e as gira formando a barreira de vento cujo os ataques se chocam- vocês não podem vencer a minha barreira de vento.

_ Maldito – o último e mais distante dos bacantes vê o santo de prata descer da árvore numa velocidade absurda atirando contra seus companheiros sem desperdiçar um golpe- ele concentra o ar comprimido na ponta do dedo e atira como um projetil.

_ Kazebang!- os tiro são entre os olhos dos bacantes matando-os instanteneamente.

_ o vento que ele cria é gelido e sem sentimento- então ele percebe algo- mas são tiros misericordiosos, ele não gosta do sofrimento dos oponentes por isso os mata instantaneamente.

_ Sim – o Bacante se assusta com Nótus do seu lado com o dedo em sua cabeça e mais um tiro perfeito o mata - os ventos maligninos só tem como definição a morte, não tem porque causar sofrimento a alguém.

Notus olha para tras e vê os mortos, aquilo o traz um sentimento vazio, ele ama ser um cavaleiro, mas mesmo quando sai em missões ele não sente que está fazendo a diferença no mundo, não vê mudanças só cadáveres, humanos ou não são cadaveres, então ele sente.

_ Cosmo de cavaleiros, estão desaparencendo lentamente- ele sente uma brisa incrívelmente violenta - quanta crueldade, quanta violencia.

Com o vento o cavaleiro de largato avança na direção do poderoso cosmo, percorrendo pelas árvores como se elas não existessem, até que ele chegam numa clareira onde encontra dois cavaleiros mortos, Jack o cavaleiro de bronze de urso e Sara amazona de lebre, todos multilados e com marcas profundas de tortura.

_ Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso?- ele sente o cosmo e caminha até uma árvore. Ele sente o cheiro do mar e ouve o som das ondas, ele estava num penhasco e bem em frente estava o cavaleiro de lobo, Henri, de joelhos tendo seu pescoço segurado por um homen alto, de traje reforçado, garras no lugar dos dedos, olhos satânicos e cabelos negros . Na mão desse homem estava o coração do lobo, ele ainda estava ligado ao orgãos internos no jovem cavaleiro de bronze, este gemia de dor.

_ Me ...Me... Mate.. Por... Favor - o homem gargalhava com força e apertava o coração co cavaleiro bem devagar causando uma dor assombrosa.

_ Por que eu faria isso?- ele sorri sadicamente- você é tão divertido.

_Kazebang! -o tiro trespassa a cabeça entre os olhos de Henri, o mistorioso homem olha para nótus com um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Estraga prazeres- ele queima o cosmo de maneira poderosa – Como ousa estragar a diversão de um sátiro?

_ Seu nojento desgraçado - largato queima seu cosmo com intesidade – Como pode tratar outra vida dessa maneira cruel?

_ É mais fácil do que parece – ele sorri queimando seu cosmo – Vou te mostrar agora mesmo... Sopro Gelado!

O sátiro sopra um brisa de gelo acompanhada de pequenas mas duras farpas de gelo, o cavaleiro de prata se adianta e cria um escudo de vento mas este não parece muito efetivo.

_ Maldição está se quabrando! - logo uma farpa atravessa e o fere, depois uma após a outra.

_ Achou mesmo que isso ia segurar um golpe de Wandigo?- o sátiro aumenta o poder do sopro, que fere o cavaleiro e o arremessa contra uma árvore qubrando-a -Vamos me mostre seu poder.

_ Já que... Está pedindo...- ele queima seu cosmo e acumula no dedo a bala de vento – Kazebang!

Wandigo apenas sorri e esquiva facilemnte dos tiros de Nótus e antes que este percebesse ele estava em sua frente e lhe dá um golpe com suas guarras que corta sua barriga depois o chuta para longe.

_ Ainda não terminei - as guarras deles prologam e ele salta girando - Broca Assassina.

_ Merda - largato se esquiva por pouco mesmo assim tem seu lado direito ferido pelo poderoso ataque - Como é forte, por isso que não queriam que nós esfrentássemos esses malditos.

Longe dali, Luc está lutando com um número considerável de Bacantes quando sente o cosmo do seu amigo gradualmente mais baixo.

_ Maniére, o que esta acontecendo com você Nótus?- um dos bacantes tenta acertar um soco nele mas este se esquiva e queima seu cosmo e abre a mão na direção dos soldados de Dionísio -Des Ruisseaux de Sang!

correntes de sangue surgem de suas mãoes e golpeiam cada um dos bacantes, matando todos eles atravessados por estas correntes que absorvem seus sangue e voltando para o corpo do cavaleiro de Cefeu.

_ Já estou indo, Nótus - Enquanto Luc, corre na direção do amigo, o cavaleiro de lagarto está de joelhos muito ferido. Wandigo apenas sorri parado esperando a atitude do cavaleiro, aquilo era só diversão para ele só isso, mesmo essa cruzada pelo Graal era só para que ele pudesse matar e torturar pessoas, aquela era sua maior diversão.

_ Seu assassino nojento, monstro- wandigo para de rir e fica sério tirando seu elmo, revelando um rosto humano.

_ Posso ter mais poderes, mais sou humano- ele volta a sorri – eu tinha um nome, uma casa, mas sempre segui meu desejo de sangue, não sou diferente de qualquer outro humano cavaleiro, apenas gosto de ser feliz e nada me deixa mais feliz que os gritos e o sofrimento.

Aquela bizarra e apaixonada declaração deixa Nótus furioso e ao mesmo tempo transtornado. O cavaleiro de prata queima seu cosmo com intesidade.

_ Não me importo com nada mais- ele corre até o sátiro que nem se move, pára e cria uma bolha em volta de Wandigo- você vai morrer, Prisão de Ébano!

Nesse momento toda a atmosfera dentro da bolha é expulsa no mesmo segundo, tornando tudo muito escuro, Wandigo apenas sorri. Mesmo com seu ar o sátiro acerta sua garra na barriga de Nótus e queima seu cosmo com ainda mais força e quebra a bolha.

_ Esse era seu melhor golpe - ele queima o cosmo ainda mais forte- você vai morrer lentamente.

_ Se eu vou você vai junto - largato abraça Wandigo e queima seu cosmo com toda a potência.

_ Você é burro?- ele sorri sem entender a intenção do cavaleiro- o que está fazendo?

_ Você pode sobreviver a mim- ele faz o vento circular por volta dele e os tira do chão – Mas não vai sobreviver ao mar.

Quando o Bacante se dá conta os dois já estão descendo cada vez mais fundo no oceano, não demorou muito para Luc chegar correndo e ofegante sentido o cosmo do seu amigo desaparecer completamente no fundo do mar.

NÓTUS -ele grita a plenos pulmões, Cefeu cai de joelhos e lamenta a perda do seu irmão de armadura, quando uma fenda no tempo e espaço surge- Mestre Iblis?

_ Senti o cosmo de um sátiro e vim aqui para conferir – ele olha para o mar- mas parece que foi tarde ...Ou não...? - ele susurra de uma maneira que Luc não pode ouvir.

_Você está bem? - um voz feminina é ouvida pelo cavaleiro de prata que mal consegue abrir os olhos.

_ Quem é você? - ele pergunta muito fracamente – Um anjo?

_ Não meu nome é Graça- Então ele desmaia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – a cidade submarina , um sorriso de esperança.

Ele sente um cheiro de café, e começa a depertar aos poucos. Mas como ele poderia sentir algo?

Depois daquilo deveria estar morto. Se alguem perguntasse ele já mais adimitiria, mas estava com medo, muito medo de acordar e descobrir que estava morto. Mas o cheiro estava muito bom, por isso ele abre os olhos bem devagar. Ele começa a sentir dores no corpo, aos poucos foi abrindo e focalizou seu abdome enfaixado, depois um fogão. Logo percebeu que estava numa cama de solteiro.

_ Uma casa?- Ele se levanta ao poucos ainda sentido muita dor, pega um xícara de aluminio e depeja o café, o cheira e bebe- humm. Bom!.

O cavaleiro de prata ouve sons vindo de fora e percebe que está num local movimentado. Ele sai da casa e se assusta quando ve um enorme e majestoso pilar indo do chão ao céu. Ao olhar para lados ele pode ver uma infinidade de pessoas em barracas, com roupas tradicionais japonesas e gregas.

_ Onde diabos eu estou?- uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos vinha com uma sacola de papel na mão co m alguma coisa a sua frente.

_ vejo que finalmente acordou- ela sorri e ele reconhece a voz. Fora a mesma que o havia salvado-esteve dormindo por uma semana.

_ Você... é... Graça- ela sorri e o chama para dentro. Ele a segue. A jovem coloca a sacola na mesa e tira uma espécie de kimono, branco com calça preta.

_ Vista isso... Não é bom ficar andando sem camisa por ai- ele sorri emcabulado e percebe que ela está com roupas gregas, inclusive com sandalias, apesar de pequena o corpo dela é forte.

_ Por que essas roupas não estão do estilo da sua?- ele pergunta do outro quarto percebendo algo coberto por um cobertor, ele logo deduz ser sua armadura sagrada.

_ É meu uniforme de trabalho- ela esta sentada na mesa tomando café e comendo pão- eu sirvo no templo de sua majestade Poseidon.

Nessa hora o jovem de prata sai a todo vapor do quarto assutado. Agora sim a ficha caiu.

_ Eu estou …- aquilo era informação demais para ele.

_ Sim na cidade submarina – ela sorri para ele denovo, a jovem já desconfiava quem era o rapaz de cabelos negros e barba mal feita, mas esta em sua natureza ajudar sem perguntar. Sabia que Nanna iria repriende-la como sempre faz.

_ ...Mas... Como... Eu estava lutando no monte Pireneu na Espanha - agora a jovem se assusta .

_ Espanha? Então você devia estar no Antlântico Norte – ela pensa bem –então você deve ter sido puxado por uma corrente maritima... Mesmo assim pra sobreviver uma corrente você deve ser muito forte.

O jovem cavaleiro sorri encabulado, mas mesmo assim aquilo era estranho. Como ele pode ter sobrevivido, a queda e as corrente maritimas ferido como estava. Pelas ataduras ela havia cuidado dele.

_ Meu Deus, tenho que chegar no templo central antes que anoiteça- ela se levanta e ele prontamente vai atrás dela – você deve estar estranhando a cidade né?

_ Sim, eu ouvi falar que séculos atrás Poseidon e Athena fizaram um acordo- ele se lembra de uma das hitórias que escutou no santuario- Ela cuidaria da terra e ele do mundo não mundano.

_ Isso mesmo. Cada um dos sete pilares sagrados é um portal para uma cidade- ela aponta para o pilar – O pacífico Norte faz fronteira com **Takamagahara.**

**_A** cidade sagrada de Suzana-o?- ela sorri, como podia ser tão linda e simpatica aquela jovem menina. Ela era realmente uma graça.

_ Você sabe muito sobre essas coisas cavaleiro- ele quase cai. O senhor dos ventos malignos estava tão encantado com a jovem que se esquecera que ela não poderia ser tão boba aponto de saber quem era ele.

_ Sinto muito, eu nem me apresentei , meu nome é ..._ antes que ele pudesse falar uma jovem de armadura acompanhada por um grupo de Marinas chega a frente deles, a jovem era linda, mais alta que ele de cabelos morenos e olhos castanhos.

_ Sai de perto da Graça – ela exige de maneira violenta – Ela é minha amiga.

_ Ei, ei eu não fiz nada- ela olha para ele. O cavaleiro prateado vê o fogo em seus olhos castanhos.

_ Alguém que controla os ventos malignos só pode ser de Rhodes- ta agora ele encucou com aquela expressão. Que diabos era Rhodes? Ele não teve tempo de estipular uma pergunta. Ela estava o atacando com velocidade.

_ Pera aí, não quero lutar- Ele fala defendendo o chute dela, esta logo insiste com mais um mais forte que o arrasta para longe – Ela é forte , tão forte quanto eu.

_ Espera, Nanna- tanta fala para amiga, mas esta não a escutaria assim. Afinal sua preocupação para com ela era enorme, mais até que seu juízo.

_ Venha e lute – ela chama o cavaleiro- eu Nanna de Ocipete, A Sereia do Pacifico Norte.

_ Sereia?- o cosmo dela concerteza se igualava a de um cavaleiro de prata, sua força era inegável. Em segundo s os dois estava trocando golpes rápidos e fortes. A jovem sereia estava inpressionada com ele. Esta acompanhando seus golpes e até igualando um com o outro.

_ Você é forte – ela sorri apara ele e começa a acumular o cosmo e o vento na perna direira. O cavaleiro de prata estava percupado. Aquela luta estva saindo do contorle dele, mas ele não podia recuar. Queima seu cosmo e surge a armadura de prata de lagarto. Nesse momento Nanna para – você é um cavaleiro do zodiaco?

_ Sim, eu sou Nótus de lagarto – ele fala com orgulho finalmente pronto para a luta.

_ Porque não disse isso antes? – a jovem abre um sorriso e desarma o golpe- os cavaleiro são nossos aliados.

_ Humm – ele coça o queixo e pensa – Que garota estranha.

_Então seu nome é Nótus- o cavaleiro sente envergonhado por não ter dito antes- Bonito nome.

_ Está atrasada mocinha- fala Nanna – Vai logo trabalhar.

_ É verdade – ela corre em diração ao centro – Te vejo mais tarde cavaleiro.

_ Tudo bem- ele sorri – Ela é uma boa menina.

_ É sim – ela olha para o santo de prata- Quais suas intenções com ela.

_ Inteções ?- ele olha para a sereia confuso – eu acabei de acordar.

_ Acordar?- ela sorri e chama os marinas.

_ Me conta mais sobre a cidade submarina – ele olha em volta ainda confuso com a mistura de culturas de forma tão visivel.

_ Cada pilar é ligado de maneira direta a uma cidade secreta, sendo assim, impossivel que não houvesse transição de uma com outra. Por exemplo, se aqui temos japoneses com gregos, o pasifico sul é ligado a Avalon e eles unem a Grécia antiga com a Inglaterra Medieval- aquilo deixa o cavaleiro supreso. Ele numca imaginaria a expanção daquele lugar mitológico- ao todo são 8 pílares para Sete cidades. O pilar principal que chamamos de suporte principal, não sabemos se ele liga a algum lugar mas sabemos sua importância. De sustentar todo o oceano.

_Isso é incrivel- ele fica muito admirado com tudo que ouvira – é dificil acreditar que eu cai num lugar como esse.

_Cair-ela começa a caminhar junto a ele de volta para a casa de Graça. Antes Ociepe dá instruções para os Marinas e se volta para o cavaleiro de Prata- Me conta o que está fazendo aqui cavaleiro.

_ Eu também não sei – ele se senta na cadeira encostada na parede – eu estava lutando nos montes Pirineus, nas cruzadas...- nesse momento ele se toca – AS CRUZADAS … Por Athena eu havia me esquecido delas.

_ Se acalme homen- A amazona faz sinal de paciencia – A cruzada pela taça sagrada chegou ao fim na mesma noite em que começou.

_ Não... Não... Pode… Ser


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- a besta do milênio, as sombras escondidas.

A maior guerra que ele participaria, talvez a batalha de seu destino, as cruzadas. Ele havia se preparado para algo assim a vida toda. E tudo foi terminado em uma noite.

_ A cruzada terminou – aquela palavras ecoavam na mente do cavaleiro de lagarto. Como podia ser?

_ Não faça essa cara – Sereia toma café – Os cavaleiros venceram.

_ Mesmo assim - ele ainda assutado – você sabe o que aconteceu Nanna?

_ Não temos todas as informações – ela respira fundo. Aquilo podia ser dificil para ele - Bom… A maior parte dos cavaleiros de prata foram mortos evitando a entrada maciça de bacantes.

O coração de Nótus acelera. Seus companheiros … Será que Luc?

_ Não … - O senhor dos ventos malignos pensa – Ele é muito forte para ser morto.

_ Além desses houveram duas baixas grandes. Dois cavaleiros de ouro - aquilo só podia ser piada da jovem, Será que ela tinha idéia de que são os cavaleiros dourados?

_ Isso é serio?- Ele a olha nos olhos bem fundo. Sim era verdade - Você sabe quem são ?

_ Frozen de Aquário e Mannom de Câncer – Dois cavaleiros experinetes e poderosos se foram - além disso Landrod de Áries sumiu. Pressume-se que está morto.

_ Até mesmo o Cão de Guerra se foi - Como puderam vencer com tantas baixas, era o que o cavaleiro de prata pensava - como eles venceram?

_ Não sei te dizer ao certo, mas em certo momento dois cosmos muito poderosos interfeiriram e mudaram todo o rumo da batalha - Ela lembra daquela sensação – Um deles era muito poderoso, mas livre. Outro era como o sol sendo jogado na Terra.

_ O papa e o Mestre IIblis – pelas descrição só podiam ser eles as forças mais poderosas do santuário.

_ Creio que sim. Eles equilibraram a batalha, mas não foram o ponto crucial - Nótus não perdia as palavras – Aquele que encerrou a batalha foi o Pegasus Lendário.

_ Pegasus – o cavaleiro de prata se lembra de um jovem e disposto cavaleiro de bronze – Eric? Eric de pegasus …? Um cavaleiro de bronze …

_ Sim – ela fala tomando um gole do café- Ele selou Dionísio a custa de sua própria vida. O jovem usou o poder que ele não sabia que tinha e por um momento fez um milagre.

_ Ele.. Era tão jovem - o cavaleiro se levanta atordoado com todas aquelas informações – Então a batalha da minha vida … Terminou.

_ Foi muita coisa pra você?- ele balança a cabeça afirmamente. O jovem cavaleiro de prata se levanta ainda abalado - O que vai fazer?

_ Eu … Eu … Não sei – ele caminha até a porta e sai. Nanna pensa em acompanhá-lo, mas sabe que o jovem precisa de um tempo. A Sereia sente algo nele algo que só havia sentido naquele homem.

_ Será que ele é meu ...- Ela para e sente um poderoso e agressivo como vindo do pacifico sul- Aquele cara voltou?

Ele não podia evitar aquilo. Um jovem de pele clara e cabelos lisos, curtos e negros, estava de calça e botas, com uma epécie de blusão. O jovem observava o pilar do pacifico sul, olhando o o trono e a escama do Guardião.

_ Velho maldito - o cosmo do jovem era muito agressivo, tanto que qualquer um que podia sentir sequer se aproximava dele - Se sacrificou por essas merdas.

Ele odiava a cidade submarina se ele pudesse matava todas aquelas pessoas. Ele podia. Não o faria por honra de seu mestre.

_ Devia voltar para Ávalom – uma voz feminina surge atras do jovem. Ela não parece ter medo do cosmo brutal emanado dele – ou deciciu ter coragem e aceitar seu dever?

_ Vagabunda – ele queima seu cosmo agressivo de maneira impiedosa – Acha que está falando com quem?

_ Com um moleque mimado. Estou falando com Crowley, dicipulo mais poderoso de Alistair de Scylla, falecido General Marina do Atlântico Sul – diz a mulher negra de armadura vermelha e azul, seus cabelos são negros e traçados, seus olhos castanhos bem claros – ou como eu gosto de chamar: Chorão.

_ Sua piranha – ele queima o cosmo com agressividade e numa velocidade absurda a pega pelo pescoço - mais uma palavra eu a mato, Marie de Cielo.

_ Por favor, basta com isso – fala uma garota pequena e jovem - o Senhor Alistair não gostaria de vê-los assim.

_ Deixa ele Cilodma – Fala a Sereia para sua amiga de mesma armadura – Quero ver se esse covarde tem coragem de fazer ao menos isso.

_ Maldita- ele aperta mais o pescoço da sereia mas depois a solta- vou te matar sua piranha... Cedo ou tarde vou matar você.

_ Me mate quando tiver coragem de assumir o lugar de seus mestre sem ficar agindo como uma criança – Ela fala sorrindo debochadamente .

_ Vá a merda, sua cadela – ele aponta o dedo medio para a jovem, acende um charuto e vai saindo – Puta maldita .

O mestre dos vento malignos estava andando sem rumo. Ele sente um cosmo absurdamente agressivo atrás da barreira do pacifico sul.

_ Que cosmo agressivo – o cavaleiro de prata sente um impulso de atravessar e correr para o outro lado. Quando ele está para entrar ele sente uma força o empurrar para trás.

_ Seu retardado- Crowley surge da barreira – apenas um cidadão oficial pode atravessar as barreiras.

_ Quem é você ?- pergunta o cavaleiro de prata. O jovem apenas sorri.

_ Sabe estou meio puto e você vai me ajudar a aliviar o strees? – ele dá um chute na sua boca e o arremessa contra uma pilastra. As pessoas em sua volta se afastam- HAH! isso vai ser divertido.

_ Quem esse cara acha que é ?- ele levanta com o sangue na boca e limpando-o. Nótus fecha o punho com força e avança com um soco na cara do jovem Crowley.

_ Seu merda – ele se levanta sorrindo e queima o cosmo com muita intensidade. Então surge uma espécie de símbolo a sua frente. Um pentagrama – Conheça a primeira chave e morra, _Ars Goetia!_

_Do _pentagrama centenas de demônios Etéreos surgem e vão na direção de Nótus, mas o Cavaleiro de lagarto não se intimida e concentra o ar na ponta do dedo.

_ Kaze Bang! – os tiros de ar comprimdo vão acertando a cabeça dos dos demônios. Aquilo enfurece o jovem mago.

_ Conseguiu deter os 72 demonios famintos com tiros de vento - Ele sorri e queima o cosmo ainda mais poderoso. Aquilo assusta nótus.

_ Que força esse maldito tem - ele entra em guarda e quando o outro ia aplicar o golpe, uma mulher semi-nua surge ao lado do mago. Ela tem os olhos e bocas costurados, os dedos dela se esticam e enrolam o jovem.

_ Marie, sua cadela – ele grita. Da parede que separa as áreas surge a sereia de Aielo – Tira essa coisa de mim.

_ Crowley, seu moleque idiota – Nótus ainda esta assuastado quando sente alguém chegando - Nanna oque esta havendo?

_ Graças ao imperador eu cheguei antes de um desastre – ela olha para Marie e comprimenta com uma reverência – Obrigado Marie por ter usado o Ezili.

_ Não precisa agradecer... Esse moelque chato só arruma confusão – ela puxa a orelha de Crowley.

_ Ezili ? - pergunta nótus. Marie olha para o lagarto descofiada. Ela chega bem perto dele – o que foi?

_ Hummm – ela sorri , depois cai na gargalhada – É uma das minhas técnicas... Bom isso não importa... Vou levar esse pentelho daqui.

_ Ela salvou sua vida... Vou te achar – Ela fala com um sorriso malígno.

_ Pode vir. Meu nome é Nótus de lagarto, cavaleiro de prata de Atena – Eles atravessam a parede, mas antes ele ouve a voz do outro.

_ Sou Crowley, e vou arrancar seu coração - com certeza aquele lugar tinha muita gente estranha. Essa é a conclusão a que o cavaleiro chega.

_ Você esta bem, Nótus? - Pergunta a sereia.

_ Sim eu poderia cuidar dele – Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

_ A besta do milênio tem a força de um general - Ela limpa o sangue da boca dele - Ele é o discipulo mais forte do general Alistair, o homem que derrotou um deus.

_ No santuário tem muitos homens assim – Ele comenta lembrando da antigas lendas da última Guerra Santa- Para os cavaleiros coisas assim não são incomuns.

_ Ele entrou no territorio de "deus" - aquela entonação usada por ela para dizer "deus" o deixou meio curioso.

_ Como assim?- ela termina de limpar as feridas e começa a caminhar com ele na direção da casa da graça.

_ Não sei te explicar... Tudo que sei é que ele salvou a cidade submarina sem matar o deus – eles caminhan até a porta da Graça – o estranho é Crowley estar aqui. Ele odeia a Cidade e o pacifico sul. Soube que ele estava em Ávalom.

_ Talvez ele tenha sentido algo estranho - ela olha confuso para ele - Ventos estranhos estão por aqui.

Enquanto isso Marie, usando Ezili carrega uma emburrada besta do milênio.

_ Qual o seu problema moleque ?- ela da um cascudo nele – Sair atacando as pessoas assim.

_ Me deixa em paz, vagabunda – ele grita – só Ataquei por que o cosmo daquele desgraçado era diferente do que eu to acustumado nessa merda.

_ Ele é um cavaleiro de Atena! Esperava o que?- ela grita mais alto.

_ E como eu ia saber - ela o solta. Ela começa a caminhar na direção do pilar, mas antes vira para ele.

_ Porque veio para esse lugar? -Ele faz uma cara feia.

_ Meu mestre amava essa joça... O minimo que eu posso fazer é evitar que isso venha a baixo.

_ Da onde você tirou essa idéia?- ele se vira para a sereia rindo.

_ Você não percebeu né? - ele olha para a negra bem nos olhos – Algo já esta aqui... Eu vim para divertir com quem quer que venha.


End file.
